


No Place I'd Rather Be

by aurons_fan



Series: Celebrity Boyfriends [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin discovers that having a boyfriend means having a built-in date for movie premieres. Even if they’re in another country. And his boyfriend doesn’t really speak the language.</p><p>But hey, Makoto’s been practicing!</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3872434">Good To You</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> The response I had towards the first fic was so wonderful and made me so happy, so thank you very much! I was really quite nervous jumping into a new fandom but I feel much better.
> 
> Apparently in every “I’m a celebrity dating a normal person” scenario, there must be a fic where they go to a film premiere. I’m just following protocol.
> 
> Also in case you get confused, I have Rin refer to his sister as Gou. Makoto refers to her as Kou cause she asked, but Rin is a wonderful older brother.
> 
> Title is from the Clean Bandit’s song “Rather Be.” I think I wanted this as a title to the first fic, but I do still love it!

Matusoka Rin was once considered both fearless and incredibly sexy.

Well, okay, he still _was_ according to his many fans and devoted twitter followers. There was photographic evidence of him doing some of his own stunts for some of his movies (running through fire and jumping over a moving car wasn’t a big deal, _obviously_ ), and there was more proof of his attractiveness, thanks to the many, many, _many_ magazines and fansites and the like that had images of him shirtless gracing the covers.

Some of them were tasteful.

Some of them less so.

Either way, Rin had proof that he was both courageous and attractive, but for some reason, that knowledge was not helping him at this moment. Otherwise, there would be no reason why he, after standing outside his boyfriend’s door for over twenty minutes, couldn’t even raise his hand to knock.

He didn’t have to worry about giving his bodyguard a heads up about where he was, because Seijuurou promised he would be stationed just outside the apartment complex until Rin decided to leave. If he left tonight. Rin frowned, but that train of thought was neither here nor there, because he was still standing _outside_ , internally debating whether he should raise his hand to knock.

And it wasn’t like Makoto wouldn’t _want_ to see him. Hopefully. But Rin had a surprise and the last time he had attempted to surprise Makoto lead to them gracing the covers of a lot of gossip magazines, and that really wasn’t the type of surprise he wanted to bring today.

Before he could continue his internal argument about whether Makoto would even _want_ to see him right now, the door opened, and Rin looked up to see Haru staring at him with a disapproving look. Then again, that had been the only look Rin had ever seen on Haru’s face, so many that was just how his face _was_.

“Hmph,” Haru said, and moved aside, letting Rin in. “Makoto, your boyfriend is here.”

Rin didn’t even have a chance to scowl or grimace or say something that was perhaps on _this_ side of unkind before Makoto came into his side. Rin had to resist the urge to grin like a dope because he knew Haru was still watching, and he just calmly stepped inside.

Makoto grinned, and tugged Rin forward, dragging him in for a hug. “You heading off to practice?” he asked Haru, before frowning and looking down at Rin. “You’re freezing! How long have you been standing out there?”

Rin choose not to answer and instead burrowed himself in Makoto’s arms.

He didn’t even have to look up to feel Haru rolling his eyes. “I’ll see you two later,” Haru said, shutting the door behind him.

The apartment went quiet, and all Rin could hear was the faint beating of Makoto’s heart against his. Makoto moved back ever so slightly and gave Rin a grin, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Hi,” he said, resting his forehead against Rin’s. “It’s been a while.”

Rin scoffed, and ignored the way his face grew hot. “I told you I had filming in the US,” he said. “And we've been Skyping at least once week.”

Makoto hummed softly and leaned forward, kissing Rin. “Yeah, but seeing you on a computer screen isn’t the same thing as being able to do this,” he said. “How long are you back for?”

“Uh,” Rin said. Makoto leaned back, giving him a look. Rin figidted under his gaze. “Two days.”

He winced when Makoto actually took a step away from him. He half wanted Makoto to get angry or something, because that sad, disappointed look was really killing his vibe. “I thought you said you'd be back longer?” Makoto said, and oh geez, was he really pouting? Rin wasn't prepared for that. 

Rin sighed and grabbed Makoto’s arm, leading him into the living room. He hadn’t been over too many times, but with the slight mess and haphazard things thrown about (seriously Haru, how many towels did one _need_ ), he always appreciated how it had kind of felt like home.

“I kind of wanted to talk to you about that,” he said, gently shoving Makoto onto the couch. Makoto sat and Rin plopped down next to him, tucking himself under Makoto’s arm. “I didn’t realize that the US premiere of the movie was coming up so soon and I have to make an appearance,” he grumbled, and moved in closer. “Even if I’d rather just stay on your couch.”

They sat in silence for a while, with Makoto stroking Rin’s hair. This… this was always the best part. It wasn’t like Rin was starved for attention, not with how people reacted to seeing him on the street, but the causal touching was something he didn’t even realize he craved.

Makoto’s fingers stilled and Rin looked up at Makoto, who, despite smiling gently, had a hard edge to the look in his eyes. “You’re not getting out of the discussion that easily,” Makoto said, and Rin grumbled, moving closer.

“Yeah well…” Rin said, grabbing Makoto’s other hand and interlacing their fingers. “Remember how I helped you with practicing English?” Makoto snorted and Rin grinned. “Thought so. And remember when I said the best time to practice a new language is in a county where a lot of people speak it?”

Makoto sighed and Rin looked up. “I know, but I can’t just hop on a plane and head somewhere,” Makoto said, bopping Rin’s nose. Rin blinked, a little disoriented, and Makoto let out a soft laugh. “Not all of us can be world travelers at the drop of a hat.”

“Would you want to be?” Makoto stilled and Rin barreled on. “Cause for the premiere I can bring one other guest, and I’m not bringing my sister or my _mom_ , oh god no. They have their own tickets anyway.” Makoto still wasn’t reacting and Rin felt his face heat up. “And I just thought, since you have a break from school and you should practice your language skills and…”

Makoto blinked and stayed quiet. And… maybe Rin had overthought it. Maybe he thought that, yeah, sure, it was kind of a lavish trip, but it would totally be supporting him, and that was enough of a reason to ask, right? Rin wasn’t being selfish?

But when Makoto still didn’t respond, eyes wide and disbelieving, Rin frowned and moved to climb off the couch.

“It was stupid. Sorry I asked,” Rin grumbled, and he started to move away. He didn’t even know where he was going, because he obviously wasn’t going to leave, not when he had so little time to spend with Makoto, but his face was becoming this wonderful shade of red.

He hoped that he was heading in the vague direction of the kitchen, or maybe even the bathroom because he just didn’t want to deal with that look Makoto was giving him anymore. It was a mixture of… sad and disappointed and kind of confused? As if asking someone on an all expense paid trip was confusing. And it wasn’t like he was asking Makoto to drop that kind of money but it would be a nice trip and…

He only got a few steps away when Makoto grabbed him by the arm, tugging him back a bit. “Rin…” he said, and Rin decided staring at Makoto’s chest would be a much better way to deal with this. “I would _love_ to go with you. You know that. But besides the cost—”

Rin gave him a look. “I wouldn’t ask you to drop money to join me on this, don’t be stupid,” he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m not that big of a jerk.”

Makoto sighed. “Thank you. But I don’t want you to do big gestures for me. I mean,” he added, before Rin could argue that it wasn’t that big of a deal. “I really do like you. It’s nice that you have money and fans and a career, but…” he raised his hands to Rin’s face, cupping it gently. “I don’t want you to think I’m dating you for any of that, okay? I’m dating you for you, shark teeth and all.”

Rin grinned and covered Makoto’s hands with his own. “I _know_. And that’s why I’m asking,” he said. “Anyone else would’ve jumped at the chance to go and hit up the shops and you’re all apprehensive about me wanting to blow my money on my boyfriend. It’s cute.”

Makoto still looked tentative, and Rin blinked a couple of times. Before he could ask what could possibly be holding up his desire to join him, it then it hit Rin, hard. After all the effort they both put in to keep Makoto’s name and face out of the press, this would finally be the thing that dragged him out into the spotlight.

Sighing, Rin lowered his head against Makoto’s chest. “Oh. Yeah. That. I guess going on a red carpet would give the gossip blogs something to talk about.”

Makoto let out a laugh and flicked Rin’s forehead. “You forgot about that?”

“I didn’t!” Rin protested, even though, yeah, he kind of had. Despite that whole bump in the beginning (if they could even call it a bump. It was more like a small mountain), they had spent so much time _not_ in the public eye that he had forgotten that people didn’t actually know who he was dating. And he kind of wanted to keep it that way. But he did want to bring Makoto… He sighed. “But it’ll be fine. I mean, sure the red carpet itself is kind of terrifying if you’re not use to it, and we’d keep you back from the reporters and…” He looked up, gripping Makoto’s shirt. “That is, if you’re okay being paraded around like that.”

With a long slow sigh, Makoto pulled him in for another kiss. “For you?” Makoto said, when he finally pulled away. “I’d be okay with it.”

He stepped back and Rin almost followed, until he realized Makoto was tugging him out of his coat. Rin laughed sheepishly, and wiggled out of it.

“Unless you were planning on leaving right this very second,” Makoto said, tucking the coat over his arm and heading towards the couch again. “You might as well make yourself comfy. We have plans to go over, right?”

Rin grinned.

\--

Maybe Rin hadn’t been completely truthful when he had told Makoto that the hardest part about the whole ‘going to the premiere’ event would actually be walking the red carpet. He’d forgotten about getting Makoto fitted and suited, he kinda didn’t think about makeup or any appointments.

Oh, and he kind of forgot about _getting_ Makoto to the country of the event.

Well, actually getting there was easy. Makoto didn’t seem to have _that_ much of a problem with flying (and siting in first class was probably an added bonus), and literally getting into the country was fine, and they strolled through the airport pretty easily.

And that was kind of where all their problems started.

As soon as they walked into the airport, Rin could hear the soft roar of the crowd and groaned, turning over to Seijuurou. “I thought you said this would be under control,” he hissed, moving to stand closer to Makoto. Makoto yawned, and rubbed his eyes, looking confused.

Seijuurou sighed. “We tried to give them a false time, but I suppose…”

Whatever he was about to add was drowned up by a crowd roaring. Rin grimaced, glad that his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, and grabbed at Makoto’s hand. He was glad he did, because he could see Makoto’s eyes widened and he froze in his tracks. Rin just tugged him along.

Momo, in all his rare moments of seriousness, was working alongside his brother to keep the fans back to a certain area. Seijuurou held back any who somehow managed to slip past him, but it took Rin quite an effort to tug Makoto forward.

He could feel that Makoto was freaking out. Besides just plain not moving, his hand was shaking, his eyes were wide, and he couldn't stop looking into practically every camera that was focused on them. Rin almost half considered turning back to look at his sister and see if she could help, but something inside drove him forward, and he tugged Makoto closer to him, ignoring the clicks of the phones around him.

“Hey,” he said to Makoto, who visibly swallowed a gulp. “You're okay. You got this.”

Makoto’s hand gripped his even tighter but stumbled on after him.

Once they manuvered through the crowd and out the door, there was a car waiting for them. Rin slid in and tugged Makoto in after him.

The car slid through the crowd, and Rin glanced over to Makoto, who was still staring, wide eyed.

“My sister is in the car behind,” he said, turning to look behind at the car following them. He leaned over as much as he could and grabbed Makoto’s hand again, squeezing it. Finally, after what felt like an eon, Makoto looked back over and gave him a weak smile. “You okay?” Rin asked. “I didn’t think it would get that crazy.”

“I…” Makoto said, glancing outside the window. Rin frowned. “This place is huge.”

Rin blinked, and followed Makoto’s gaze out the window to where the giant LAX sign was on the grass. He grinned. “Yeah. I mean, I always fly here when I’m coming to LA, but I guess if you’ve never been…” He ran his free hand through his hair. “I guess it can be a little crazy.”

Makoto turned back to him and gave him a faint smile. “A little.”

Rin shrugged and leaned back. “Well, I am sorry about that. But hey! Tomorrow you get to hit the town and then later, the movie. Aren’t you excited?”

Before Makoto could answer, the driver asked, in English, how Rin had been doing since his last arrival, and without even thinking, Rin responded, laughing slightly. He turned back to Makoto, who was staring at him, wide eyed.

“I keep forgetting that I’m actually here. I didn’t think I’d get here… ever, really,” he said quietly. He was mainly speaking to himself, but Rin leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Makoto blinked.

“You are here,” Rin said. “And you’re going to have fun, even when I’m stuck in a room answering the same boring interview questions. Don’t worry, okay?” He gently tugged on Makoto’s cheek, smiling over to him. “Your English is good enough. I wouldn’t just leave you out there alone, okay?”

Makoto nodded back.

Except, despite all Rin’s intentions, he did actually end up leaving Makoto alone. Although he’d been planning to bring Makoto for a while (or maybe, because of it), his mother and Gou had ended up booking Makoto’s room on an entirely different floor than his.

That had been a fun discovery. After Makoto gave a faint wave and disappeared onto some random floor of the hotel, Rin scowled and headed up to the top floor, practically slamming the door open as he arrived.

“Is there any reason why my boyfriend is stuck in the middle of nowhere when there are a million and one rooms up here he could have stayed in?” Rin asked, hoping his voice was on _this_ side of pissed. He was annoyed and angry, but he didn’t really want to piss off his mother.

Too much.

She gave him a look and moved through the living area, seeming to ignore his question. “You need to get your rest for your interview tomorrow,” she said, moving towards the fridge. “Gou, I cannot believe your brother walked into an interview looking like a mess like he did last time.”

“I deal with the press and what he should say. I thought it was your job to dress him,” she called from the couch. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she was busy reviewing a schedule on the computer in front of her. “And that wasn’t my fault. Nitori said he was fine and I didn’t get a chance to see him before he went in front of the cameras.”

“Well,” his mother added. “If Nitori is the one who will be with him tomorrow, please inform him that ‘one step above passed out’ is not the look we were going for.”

“Is anyone going to answer me?!” Rin exclaimed, circling the couch. “Why did Makoto get stuck downstairs? Doesn’t that make it worse if he comes up to see me?”

The fridge door slammed shut and both Rin and Gou jumped. “He will not be coming up here,” Rin’s mother said, practically gliding towards her own room. “Who knows what kind of private information we might have that the public shouldn’t be privy to.”

“He’s not the public!” Rin shouted, but the room door shut regardless.

Gou frowned and closed her laptop, moving to pat Rin’s hair. “I put him down there because I didn’t think he’d be that comfortable dealing with… well…”

She waved an awkward hand across the suite, easily showing off the multiple rooms, the diving room, the kitchen off to the side, and the multiple televisions that graced their presence. Rin gave her a blank look. Gou sighed.

“I’m not saying that we live in opulence, Rin, but we kinda do,” Gou said, rubbing her eyes. “And he didn’t seem that comfortable with it when you sent him all those gifts from overseas before…”

“It was one gift,” Rin argued. “And he was fine.”

“That one gift probably cost the same price as his monthly rent,” Gou argued, “and he was not. You probably ignored his wide eyed stare and filed it away in your silly little mind as him just being cute.”

Rin probably _did_ do such a thing, but he wasn’t going to grace that with an answer. “So what, I’m forced to be away from my boyfriend when I brought him here in the first place?”

Gou snorted and grabbed a keycard off the table. “I didn’t say you couldn’t slum it with him. Mom just didn’t want him up here in the penthouse. Something, something, bad press.” She shrugged and reached over, the keycard dangling in her hand.

Letting out something that sounded dangerously close to a snarl, Rin snatched it out of her hands, and moved to head towards the door.

“Please don’t forget, you need to be ready at 10am!” she shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

\--

Makoto knew why he was stuck in this room alone. He really did, he understood that Rin had an image to keep up and he couldn’t just be seen with anyone. Even his boyfriend. On a trip that he’d been invited on.

And even if he hadn’t been allowed into the penthouse, the room he was in was still quite amazing. Much nicer than something he’d be able to afford. He had taken one look outside the window and saw the just massive scale of Los Angeles (and seriously, …was LA a city or was it a cluster of cities? He really couldn’t tell, with how many little blips of towers every where), but even as nice as it was, dealing with it alone seemed kinda… depressing.

With probably the twentieth sigh in as many minutes, Makoto closed the curtains, and slumped over towards the bed, sitting gingerly on the edge of it. He may not be fronting the bill, but he definitely didn’t want to do anything bad to the room, and even just breathing too loudly made him a little uncomfortable. He flipped on the television and stared blankly at the shows he vaguely recognized. They still spoke a little too fast for him to comprehend it without subtitled and after a few minutes of that, he flipped it off and collapsed onto the bed.

It was late. He was tired. And he’d see Rin and everyone else tomorrow, unless there were more press junkets Rin had to attend…

Makoto sighed and curled onto his side, closing his eyes.

When a light knock at the door sounded, he blinked, turning over to stare at the door.

“Did you seriously already fall asleep?” he heard Rin say, and Makoto was on his feet and opening the door before he realized what he was doing.

Rin blinked, staring up at him. He had on what looked like Makoto’s college sweatshirt, hood up to hide his very noticeable hair. Makoto had loaned it to him on the plane when he had grumbled about being cold, and apparently he'd never given it back. With a smile, Makoto leaning against the doorframe. “You should be resting,” Makoto teased, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Can’t have you missing your beauty sleep.”

Rin snorted and pushed Makoto into the room, kicking the door shut with his foot. “I could’ve snuck in,” he said, wrapping his arms around Makoto. Makoto hummed and looked down. Rin grinned. “Gou gave me your keycard. So if you hadn’t opened the door…”

He pushed Makoto again, gentle this time, and Makoto stumbled back a few steps, falling against the bed. Rin approached and pulled him up for a kiss.

“You would’ve what?” Makoto said, pulling away. “Just broken in and slipped under the covers?” He could feel Rin grin as he began to kiss his way down his neck. “What would’ve happened if I attacked you?”

Rin scoffed, pulling back. “I can defend myself,” he said, before moving away from the bed. Makoto eyed gave him a long look as Rin toed off his shoes and practically slithered around Makoto and climbed into bed. “Besides, once you realized what you would’ve done, you would’ve made it up to me. Can’t have me looking bad on premiere night.”

Makoto hummed, mostly to himself and climbed into bed beside Rin, who then snuggled up to him. “Isn’t that what makeup is for?” he said, leaning down and kissing Rin’s forehead. When Rin didn’t react, Makoto looked down, frowning. “Rin, come on. You need to get back to your room.”

Exhaling softy, Rin snuggled more into Makoto’s arms. “I’m sleeping down here tonight. Now shut up. I’m sleepy.”

“Isn’t your room more comfortable,” Makoto said, sighing slightly. “You probably paid good money for it and—” He stopped when he felt Rin’s fingers on his lips.

“I don’t really care _why_ they put you in this room away from me,” Rin said, finally leaning up on his elbows to look at Makoto. “But they’re not going to keep me away from you. I invited you on this trip.” He moved his fingers to kiss him again, before falling back onto the bed. “And I’m jet lagged. If I want to sleep next to my boyfriend, I can, so hush and go to sleep.”

Makoto grinned and kissed his forehead, and held on tight when Rin squirmed to make himself more comfortable.

\--

Even though they must have slept at least five or six hours, Rin felt like no time had passed at all when someone started knocking on the door. He grumbled, and snuggled back into Makoto’s arms. He couldn’t see his phone or a clock from where he was, but it was far, far too early for room service. They could fuck off.

“Rin,” he heard Sousuke say from outside the door. “I know you’re in there.”

At any other time, Rin might have shot up and quickly rushed to the door, because, hello, it was Sousuke. But the best friend code didn’t really amount at early as fuck o’clock in the morning, so Rin ignored him again.

The pounding at the door grew louder and Makoto yawned. “Issat?” he started to say, beginning to move.

By now, Rin, despite his best intentions, was fully awake. He grumbled to himself and pushed Makoto back onto the pillow, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “Go back to sleep,” he said, climbing out of bed. He shoved the sweatshirt on, hoodie up, and slipped outside, giving Sousuke a narrowed eyed look.

Whatever time it was, Sousuke looked far too put together. And too judgmental, from the way his eyebrow raised. “Slumming it with the common folk?” he said. Rin’s scowl, if possible, grew. Sousuke shook his head and handed him a handful of papers, which, after Rin quickly skimmed them over, was just a detailed itinerary for today. “You know you can’t bring him along until tonight.”

Instead of answering, Rin kept his eyes on the papers in front of him. “Yep,” he said, yawning. “Is this what you seriously woke me up for?” When Sousuke didn’t answer, Rin finally peaked his head above the papers, and winced a little at Sousuke’s intense stare. “What?” He said, doing his best not to squirm. Sousuke rolled his eyes and looked towards the door, and Rin let out a groan. “He’s not like the last one.”

“Or the others?” Sousuke asked lightly. Rin didn’t scuff his feet against the ground, because it was carpet and he was barefoot, but he huffed and crossed his arms.

“He didn’t even want to come,” Rin said with a small frown. “He didn’t… and I suspect, still doesn’t like how much money I can spend on him.” Rin rolled his eyes. “Which is stupid, because, no offense, but I can afford it.”

Sousuke gave him a long look and Rin didn’t squirm against his gaze. Of course not. But it was still pretty damn early and he had an attractive boyfriend asleep in the room and he wasn’t really up for the third degree right now. But eventually, even Sousuke’s look grew soft and he patted Rin’s shoulder.

Rin shook him off and ducked his head. “What?”

“Nothing,” Sousuke said. “It’s just kinda cute.”

Rin scowled. “I’m going back to bed now,” he said, and Sousuke reached for his shoulder again.

“I know you’ve already gotten dragged over coals for this from your mom and your sister and your PA and your bodyguards,” Sousuke started. Rin let out a groan.

“Seriously? Anyone else you want to throw in?”

Sousuke shrugged. “And he does seem to like you. But you’re my friend, and if he does one thing to hurt you, or runs to the press to blab anything about you…” Sousuke leaned forward and Rin’s eyes widened. Sousuke’s eyes went hard and even with the sweatshirt on and even with the warmer temperature, Rin felt himself shiver “I will hurt him.”

And then he leaned back and smiled like he _hadn’t_ just threatened bodily harm towards Rin’s boyfriend and Rin let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. “If it was anyone else threatening my boyfriend,” Rin said, looking up to him, “they’d be in for a world of hurt.”

Sousuke smirked and turned to leave. “Good thing we’re best friends, huh?” He waved and headed off, before turning. “Oh, and your sister said that you guys should come up to the penthouse for breakfast in a few hours.”

Rin nodded, and glanced down towards the itinerary, before the thought occurred to him. “Wait, how do you know what Gou said?” He asked, but by then Sousuke was gone.

With a grumble, Rin turned back to the door, and let out a groan, realizing he’d left the keycard inside. He knocked lightly at first, and then started pounding on the door when Makoto didn’t immediately open it. “Mako….” Rin grumbled and knocked again. “I’m sleepy… Open the doooor.”

A minute or so later, the door cracked open and Rin looked inside to see Makoto already moving back towards the bed. He slipped in, shutting the door quietly, and slid into bed, finally turning to look at a clock.

And then rolled his eyes, because who the hell has boyfriend threating conversations at 6 in the morning?

“What did Sousuke want?” Makoto said, quietly into the pillow. “’S early.”

Rin nodded and tucked himself against Makoto. “Just to say that breakfast is at nine, and you’re invited.”

Makoto hummed and let his eyes slip shut.

Rin didn’t know if he was glad that Makoto hadn’t heard the conversation or half wish he had. Either way, he yawned and closed his eyes as well.

\--

The spread that was set up for breakfast would’ve made Makoto burst into tears if he had been alone. Between living on a diet of cereal and whatever Haru had time to cook up before practice, being able to have variety of fruits, pancakes, and other things for breakfast was so welcome that he felt a tear form in the corner of his eye.

He also ignored Rin when the redhead gave him a weird look and just continued digging into his food.

Rin, apparently used to this level of opulence, had just grabbed a grapefruit and hadn’t even bothered digging in, too busy going over their itinerary alongside Sousuke and Nitori. If Makoto had been a lesser man, he might have reached over to Rin’s plate and just eaten the grapefruit himself, but he was a good person, and instead just let them all talk it out while he quietly observed.

That, and Rin’s mother kept staring at him intensely so it was easier to just eat quietly and say nothing.

Kou plopped into a chair next to him and started munching on her apple slices. “You excited for today?” She asked, and it honestly took Makoto a second to realize she was talking to him instead of around him.

He smiled and put down his plate (which might have been his third, but no one was counting. Hopefully) and turned towards her. “I guess. I’m not sure my English is good enough to get through the city alone, but I have…”

Kou gave him a blank stare, an apple slice half dangling off her lips. “Um, we’re not leaving you on your own,” she said and Makoto blinked. She finished chewing and let out a laugh. “Rin and them are all busy, but did you seriously think we just brought you to LA to dump you and hope you’d survive until tonight?”

Makoto let out a quiet cough and Kou’s eyes widened.

“Wait. If you didn’t think we were taking you, how did you expect to get around LA?” She asked, in quiet awe.

Makoto realized that the table had gone quiet and he gave an innocent grin over to his boyfriend. “Uh, well, apparently the subway system is pretty descent. I was going to try that.”

He was met with blank stares and silence.

“Does…” Rin finally asked, eyes wide. “Does LA even _have_ a subway system?”

Before Makoto could answer, he felt someone tackle him from behind, and he was glad he hadn’t gone to reach for his cup of orange juice.

“Who _cares_ ,” he heard Momo practically yell in his ear. “We’ve got you today and it’s going to be _awesome_.”

Kou sighed but gave Makoto a fond look. “I still can’t believe you were going to take LA transit,” she said lightly, shaking her head. “You goof.”

After that, the breakfast wrapped up fairly quickly, and Momo was practically tugging Makoto out the door.

“Hang on,” he said, before approaching Rin, who was scribbling notes. Rin glanced up and grinned, climbing out of his seat.

“Gonna miss me?” he asked, and Makoto shrugged. Rin’s eyes narrowed. “Oi, don’t forget who invited you!”

Makoto laughed and tugged him close with the intent to kiss him. He paused, and glanced around, and realized the entire room was staring at him, and pulled back ever so slightly. Rin rolled his eyes and pulled him in for the kiss and laughed. “I’d get used to staring,” he said, tapping Makoto’s chest. “It’ll be worse tonight.”

“R-right,” Makoto said, trying to grin and ending up grimacing. Rin frowned and leaned closer.

“You really don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” he said softly, leaning against his chest. “I mean, if you’re nervous or you don’t want to be broadcasted…”

Makoto leaned away from him and shook his head. “I want to support you,” he said just as quietly. “Even if it terrifies me.” Rin looked up to him and grinned, and Makoto felt his heart squeeze. “Oh!” he tugged away and moved towards the table. Rin gave him a weird look and Makoto handed him the plate with the still uneaten grapefruit. “I saw your itinerary earlier. It’s going to be a long day. Please eat?”

Rin looked down and Makoto could tell his face was slowly matching the color of his hair. “I don’t need two mom’s,” he said with a scowl, and Makoto grinned.

“He’s right.” They both jumped apart as Rin’s mother approached, giving Rin a hard look. “The food they’ll have at the interview isn’t going to be enough to sustain you all day. And knowing you, you’ll forget to eat before the premiere.”

Rin rolled his eyes but nodded, moving to head towards the table. After a moment, he turned and pulled Makoto down for another kiss. “Have fun,” he said, grinning. “I’ll take you on the town later. Promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Makoto said, eyes going soft.

Even if he had wanted to spend his vacation with his boyfriend, Rin had other obligations. And he got that, he really did. But it certainly didn’t make it any easier.

Momo apparently fed up with waiting, grabbed Makoto’s arm and tugged him out the door, followed by a Kou shaking her head. Makoto heard Rin yell something as the door shut behind Kou, but he allowed himself to be dragged away.

\--

Apparently Kou and Momo had been to Los Angeles before and had given Makoto strange looks when he’d asked because the first thing he should’ve thought of was the fact that they worked with a famous celebrity. Of course), but since Makoto hadn’t, much less been to the US, they suggested hitting up some touristy spots.

Or well, Momo had suggested it and when they finally hit Hollywood Boulevard, practically sprinted out of the car with a force that was not to be reckoned with.

Kou ignored him, giving instructions for the driver before climbing out, with Makoto following behind slowly. He didn’t want to look _that_ much like a tourist, but just seeing everything in person was so grand. The stars with celebrity names all throughout the sidewalks (and even a few he recognized), the Chinese Theater (or, as the map he hastily tugged out of his bag said, the TCL Chinese Theater now), and the many, _many_ street performers in a variety of costumers was almost overwhelming.

He thought he’d be used to the vibe of a city, after living in Tokyo for so long, but apparently he was used to _his_ city, not this new one, where most of the people around him didn’t speak his language. Shaking his head, Makoto quickly hurried after Kou, who was peeking in a guidebook.

“I’ve never really been on this street,” she said, frowning. “I’m not sure of what we can do here.” She glanced up, eyes narrowing more as Momo stared at awe at something about a half a block away, barely seen through the crowds of people. “And isn’t he supposed to be guarding us?”

Makoto gave a soft laugh. “It’s probably a lot easier without having to deal with Rin. Less crowds of people.”

And then he realized that even bringing up Rin was making him a little upset, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept the smile on his face. Kou turned to him and sighed, looping her arms with his. He blinked.

“I know Sousuke is a suspicious person,” she said, “but he and Rin have been best friends for _ever_. And Rin sometimes… doesn’t pick the smartest people to date.”

Makoto had known that _before_ this whole thing had started, thanks to Nagisa’s meddling and Rei’s extensive research. But ever since rumors that Rin was dating again had hit the news, mentions of his past relationships had littered the gossip blogs, and Makoto got many accounts of just how bad Rin’s past dating life had been.

So he just quietly shrugged, and gently pulled her closer, away from a group of tourists sitting on what he thought was Jackie Chan’s Star trying to take a selfie. “I’ve heard,” he said, “but sometimes, I think it would be a lot easier for him to date someone who was…”

The smile slipped off his face for only a moment but Kou looked up to him with a frown anyway. “What? More famous?” She scoffed. “I’m not saying fame gets to everyone’s heads but it does for some, and you’ve been pretty good at staying out of the spotlight.” She paused. “Which might be an issue after tonight. Well, you know what?”

She stopped short, causing another group of tourists to grumble and move past but she stayed firm, tugging her arm away from Makoto to place them on her hips.

“You two are really cute together and Rin’s _happy_. And, no offense, but my brother’s happiness is more important to me, but I want you to be happy too!” She reached up and squeezed his cheeks and he felt his face go red. “You two are adorable and you’re going to _look_ adorable tonight and if the media tries to hound you about _anything_ , our media team will annihilate them.”

She tilted her head and grinned and even though what she was saying had sweet intention, it was a little terrifying and Makoto suppressed a shiver.

“Hey!”

Makoto almost jumped a foot in the air when someone ran into his back and squeezed. Kou frowned, but recognized whoever it was, because she didn’t move to help Makoto. Or change her expression, which was a little nerve wracking.

Makoto turned slightly to see bright orange hair nuzzle into his back. “I thought we were going exploring. You guys are back here talking and being all serious.”

Kou straightened up and gave him a look. “Yeah, I know you mentioned a plan for today when we drove over,” she said, as Momo extricated himself from Makoto. “What were you thinking about doing?”

Makoto pulled out the paper he’d scribbled information on and started to lead the group down the street in the right direction. He hoped. “I thought we could hit up… um…” He squinted down at the paper. “Universal CityWalk? There’s restaurants and stuff…”

Kou gave him another weird look. “Should I call the driver back?”

Makoto grinned. “Oh, no! We can take the subway. It’s only one stop.”

Even though he knew he’d regret it later, he burst out laughing when both Momo and Kou exchanged looks of horror.

\--

Rin took a long drink of water, before turning back to Nitori, who was skimming over his color coded notes with great interest.

“Yo, how many more interviews do I have?” Rin called, snagging a sandwich off the table. “I’m tired as hell.”

Nitori hummed and flipped a page. “If you hadn’t stayed up so late last night with Makoto…” he said, before his eyes widened and he looked up to Rin. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean that. What I meant was—”

“Bah, it’s fine,” Rin said, flopping back into a seat. “Just answer.”

With a sharp nod, Nitori flipped through his packet. “You have at least two more,” he said, an apologetic lift to his tone. “But this next one is with you and Sousuke. That should be better right?”

As if on cue, a young blonde man beckoned him over, and Rin yawned and nodded, climbing out of the chair.

The interview went well, or well, as well as the others had. The interviewer, a brunette woman maybe in her early 30s, asked a variety of questions that Rin and Sousuke could bounce off each other, like how long they’d know each other, if it had changed the mindset of his character. She had even thrown in a question about Rin’s accent, and he, inadvertently, rambled about having to tone down his Australian accent, much to Sousuke’s amusement.

But then she asked the question Rin had been half waiting for all day, and he could see Sousuke sitting straighter in his seat.

“So, Rin. There have been rumors about a special someone in your life,” she said, leaning forward in her chair. Rin could see Nitori’s head practically snap up and his arms start flailing. Generally an attempt to give Rin an out, but he shook his head, and turned back to the interviewer. “Anything you’d want to say to them, regarding your work on this movie?”

And even though Rin was totally okay with this a second ago, he froze. It wasn’t like he didn’t have positive things to say about Makoto, but to elaborate on them without specifying Makoto would be awkward. So instead of acting adorable and running a hand through his hair or any of the things that he and Gou had _practiced_ how he’d react to the significant other question, Rin  gave the interviewer a blank stare.

He heard a soft exhale of breath beside him, and turned to see Sousuke laughing a little. “Are you kidding?” Sousuke said, and Rin’s eyes widened. “Those two have been _adorable_. It’s almost sickening. In fact,” he leaned forward, eyes twinkling. The interviewer leaned even closer. “He brought them all the way from home _just_ so they could see the movie before the critics tore it to shreds.”

“That’s not-!” Rin protested, as the interviewer laughed.

“Early reports are saying critics love the movie,” she said, giving Rin a pointed look. “Or was this all just an excuse for an elaborate date?”

Rin paused, and quickly glanced back to Nitori, who gave the wearily shrug of someone who had been a PA to an actor who never listened _anyway_ , and turned back to the interviewer, smiling. He tried to throw on his typical, movie star smile, all sharp teeth but he could tell it came out much softer, from the way the interviewer shook her head fondly at him. “Yeah,” he said, leaning back. “I guess it is a date.”

\--

“If you admit that the subway wasn’t that bad,” Makoto said, gesturing towards his funnel cake. “I’ll share. Otherwise, you don't get any.”

Kou gave him a long stare, before turning towards Momo, who offered up his dessert without even a second glance. Makoto sighed and lowered his food, leaning back in his seat.

“It wasn’t even that bad!” he said. “besides, we got to mingle with the common folk. It was fun. Admit it.”

She still would not admit it, even after Momo had somehow gotten a giant Minion plushie for her (whether he had bought it or won it in a game, Makoto couldn’t tell, but that plushie was almost too big for an arcade game…), though she did look a lot more appeased. Momo waved them off, saying he needed more soda (which Makoto thought and believed to be a lie), but it left them alone, walking alongside the shops and looking at all the attractions.

They came across the big movie theater in the center of CityWalk, with upcoming movie posters plastered on the walls outside. Rin’s new movie had a poster up. Him and Sousuke stood back to back as some other actors took up the rest of the image. Makoto was about to point it out to Kou when a group of girls somehow slipped in front of them and started chattering about the poster as well.

And Makoto was still practicing his English, but he did catch phrases like “hot”, “perfection”, and “would marry him”, and considering half of the group of girls were trying their best to stroke Rin’s face through the poster, he could kind of put two and two together.

He’d seen people react like this to Rin  (heck, he’d probably done something similar as well. But not in public!), but for some reason, something in him crumpled a little and his shoulder slumped ever so slightly and he turned away, gently tugging Kou with him.

But of course, it was _Kou_ , so she obviously saw what he had seen, and wasn’t going to take his moping so easily. “Are you jealous?” she asked, after she somehow maneuvered the Minion plushie into his hands.

He squished it, trying not to squeeze too tightly, and smiled down at it. It smiled back in a cartoonish way, and it was a lot easier looking at it than at Kou’s accusatory eyes. “No,” he said, poking the minion’s forehead. “I know what I signed up for.”

He heard Kou let out a frustrated groan and she jabbed him in the chest. “Yeah,” she said, “but that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to feel jealous. There will be creepy fans that think they own him and you can’t let that bother you, but like… He likes you.”

She tugged the Minion out of Makoto’s hands and he looked up just in time to see it connect to his head. He blinked, shaken a little, as she hit him again.

“Rin is super stubborn but he likes you and I’m assuming you like him a lot because other wise you wouldn’t deal with all this stuff. So stop worrying that Rin will leave you for the first American girl who finds him attractive and help me eat more food before Momo comes back and steals food off my plate!” Kou said, hitting him the plushie once more. Makoto grabbed it out of her hand before she could hit him again and she grinned, looking up at him. “Stop moping. I believe in you two, okay? I’ve had to listen to Rin compose sonnets about your hair and your _eyes_ , I don’t want to see his funk if you guys break up, especially for anything as stupid as you don’t feel like you deserve him.”

She jabbed him in the chest. Makoto let out a soft sigh and nodded, before tugging her in for a hug. The Minion was smooshed awkwardly between them.

“Thanks,” Makoto said softly, patting her hair. She hummed. “It does suck. And it would be nice to not be hit by a Minion anymore.”

She leaned back and grinned and there was a gasp just a few feet away. Makoto looked up to see Momo staring at them, a soda in each hand, staring at them suspiciously.

Kou rolled her eyes and stepped away, freeing the Minion from Makoto’s grasp. “So where to now?” she asked, and before Makoto could say anything, held up a finger. “And no more public transit. Not in this city.”

Makoto just grinned and pulled out his list.

\--

“Out of all the beaches in the Los Angeles area,” Kou said, leaning back on her hands as Makoto stared out at the water. “You _would_ pick the most touristy beach. We  have a car to take us places. Wonderful places. Fun places. But no, you picked Santa Monica.”

“You said tourist areas were fine!” Makoto protested and Kou let out a sigh.

“Yes,” she said, turning and giving him a hard look. “I just didn’t think you’d pick every single one.”

He tried to look embarrassed, but Kou sighed and his grin only popped up even stronger. “You’ve had fun,” he said, nudging her lightly. She rolled her eyes, and tried to hide her smile. “Even you said you hadn’t gone to half of those places before.”

“That’s because I have no desire to mingle with tourists who just want a cute selfie for Instagram,” she said with a small shrug. “Besides. If I’m ever with my brother, it’s usually too much of a hassle to be anywhere public with him. People flock to him like a moth to a flame.”

Makoto only hummed and turned back towards the ocean. Momo, in all his bodyguarding glory, had taken to running into the water in his attempt to cool off, even though it wasn’t nearly cold enough to need to be cooled off anyway. Even Kou had kicked off her shoes, a pair of cute black flats, to squish her toes in the sand. It was so peaceful, but it would’ve been so much nicer if a certain boyfriend were here.

If he could be here.

Makoto didn’t know how long he sat there, with his hands resting against the course sand, eyes closed and staring up towards the sun, when he felt a presence next to him. He hummed and turned, not opening his eyes. “Have a good swim, Momo?” he said.

Kou giggled. Makoto blinked his eyes opened to see Rin sitting very close to him, smiling. He wore a black baseball cap that attempted to hide his hair and a black hoodie, which had to be brutal in this weather.

“I dunno,” Rin said, as Makoto stared at him, eyes wide. “I’d say Momo’s having a great swim.”

Leaning forward, Makoto reached up and cupped Rin’s face, and Rin just raised an eyebrow. Makoto blinked, and just as suddenly, moved away. “I… I’m sorry!” he said, inching back. “You probably want to keep a low profile, right?” He smiled and leaned back, moving a little closer towards Kou. “How were your press conferences?”

Maybe it was his imagination, but the spark that had been in Rin’s eyes had suddenly flickered out, and he scowled, turning towards the water. “They were fine,” he said tersely. “I don’t really want to talk about work.”

Makoto nodded and also turned towards the water. And he could tell it was tense but it was probably better for Rin not to have any paparazzi shots where he was sneaking around. Or at least, that’s what Makoto thought. It just seemed… logical.

Before he could tell Rin what he was thinking, he heard a loud sigh and he turned over to Kou, who was shaking her head, turning to the two of them.

“You two,” she said, climbing to her feet, “are idiots. Rin, Makoto is just worried about your image. Makoto, Rin missed you and wanted to spent most of this trip together but wasn’t able to because of work.” Rin gaped at her and Makoto blinked. Kou shrugged. “Now stop being stupid and be cute. We’re going to need to leave for the premiere in an hour or so.”

And with that, Kou headed down to the water, shouting towards Momo about being a useless bodyguard, leaving Rin and Makoto behind.

Makoto turned to Rin, who was staring down at the sand, fidgeting. “So, did Seijuurou come with you?” Makoto asked. He didn’t know why he needed to say something, but he didn’t want them to just to sit here in silence. He forced a smile on his face, and half reached towards Rin, stoping the gesture when Rin didn’t react.

After a long moment, Rin spoke. “He’s by the walkway,” he said. Makoto turned back to see, very faintly off in the distance, a man standing in a suit. “I guess he assumed Momo would be enough.”

They both looked towards the ocean to see Kou dunking Momo under the water, and Rin snorted, shaking his head and looking down. With a soft sigh, Makoto laced his fingers with Rin’s, and Rin’s body went taught.

“Maybe your sister is right,” he said, with a small smile. “Maybe we are stupid. But I’ve had fun, and I’m sure your premiere will be fun tonight too.”

Rin stared down at their interlaced fingers before looking up to Makoto. Something in his seemed to snap because he tugged his fingers away, and even before Makoto could react, Rin grabbed Makoto’s face and tugged him in for a kiss.

Makoto’s eyes widened at the sudden movement, but he only smiled, and when Rin pulled back, let out a laugh. “I guess you missed me?” Makoto said, teasingly ever so slightly.

“I hate press junkets,” Rin mumbled softly, leaning closer towards Makoto. “I knew that was the price of bringing you but…”

Makoto inched closer to Rin and tugged him closer, draping his arm over the redhead’s shoulder. Rin hesitated, but eventually leaned against Makoto’s shoulder, sighing softly.

“I’m whining, aren’t I?” Rin said, nudging Makoto’s chest. “I sound pretentious. Why do you even date me?” His voice went dangerously close to a whine.

Makoto laughed and only tugged Rin closer, jostling his hat a little. Makoto froze and resisted the urge to check if anyone had noticed, but Rin just adjusted the hat, tucking his hair back under it. “I date you because you’re cute and you’re nice and you like me,” Makoto said, leaning down to kiss Rin’s forehead. “And because you bring me abroad for movie premieres.”

Makoto could practically feel Rin scowl. “Oh I see. Rude.” He tugged out of Makoto’s grasp and leaned up to kiss him.

“Guys!”

Rin grumbled as Kou approached, wringing out her hair. “We actually need to head back now. Stop making out and let’s go!”

With a shrug, Makoto made to climb to his feet, but Rin grabbed him, keeping him down. “Just a little longer?” Rin said, leaning his hands back onto the sand. Makoto plopped back onto the ground, smiling as Rin started playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Kou walked up to the two of them and narrowed her eyes. Rin shrugged. “Can’t I just enjoy sitting with my boyfriend on the beach?”

She gave them both a long look, before continuing to wring out her hair onto Rin. He shrieked and Makoto laughed. “Sure,” she said, as she flipped her hair back into a ponytail. “If you don’t mind being late to your own premiere.”

He grumbled, wiping off his wet sweatshirt as Makoto tugged him up. “Come on,” he said with a grin. “It’ll be fun.”

\--

Rin had to admit, Makoto looked _damn_ good in a suit. He wasn’t even sure where Gou had managed to pull that out from, but when they had gotten back to the hotel, she had dragged Makoto away, saying they needed to hurry, and left Rin behind to change.

And, well, okay, he’d grumbled, but like, he’d expected to make out with his boyfriend before going to face the world and have them all fawn over him. Makoto was _his_ to fawn over, dammit.

But even after the shock of seeing Makoto filling out his suit in all the right places (and flushing when he’d caught Rin’s eye, but come on. How could he _not_ going to ogle him?), they would have to face the music eventually, and it might as well be sooner than later.

Music being the screaming fans and clicking of cameras, but a symphony was different to everyone’s ears.

Rin leaned across the car (or truck. This thing was _massive_ ) and squeezed Makoto’s hand, grinning up to him. “You ready?” he said.

Makoto smiled back but his face was all crooked and Rin could see a small bead of sweat trickle down his forehead. “Of course!”

Rolling his eyes, Rin scooted closer to Makoto, pulling him close for a kiss. “You’ll be fine,” he said, resting their foreheads together. He waited until he heard Makoto exhale and could feel him nod before he continued. “Remember what Gou said. Let me do the talking. Unfortunately,” he leaned back, and shrugged sheepishly. “They’re not going to be interested in you, except where it pertains to me.”

“And I’m supposed to see how much of the conversation I understand right?” Makoto said, shaking his head. Rin blinked, and Makoto shrugged, grinning slightly. “I thought this whole thing was an elaborate scheme to see how my English was going?”

Rin blinked again, staring at Makoto. “You,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Are a dork. Stop that. I’m renouncing you.” He squeezed Makoto’s hand again. “But seriously. Gou and Nitori will be there. If you’re feeling overwhelmed, stay behind with them, okay?”

Makoto nodded, and Rin half thought about adding something else, but the door to the car opened and Rin slipped out. The roar of the fans suddenly grew in ten folds and when Rin threw a quick glance back at Makoto, he could see the other boy’s eyes grow wider with every step he took onto the carpet.

These American fans were _loud_ , and Rin loved every second of it.

Before he could mess something up, Gou slipped out of another car and grabbed Makoto’s arm, gently tugging him towards the main area of the carpet. Rin nodded thanks towards her and headed to the fans, beginning the process of signing autographs and taking a few pictures. He did really appreciate his fans, and he would normally suffer through hundreds of awkwardly smiling selfies to make their trek to the premiere worth it, but out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Makoto smiling tensely towards Gou, never once turning towards the cameras.

After what felt like the millionth selfie, he signed one more poster and waved, heading back towards the main area of the red carpet. It felt like every moment was being recorded, every handshake, every smile, every breath, so when he approached Makoto, he could already imagine it being splashed across newspapers the next day.

But the way Makoto turned and smiled and seemed to not notice any of it, well damn. That kind of made it all worth it.

He didn’t actually make it to Makoto, though, as Gou bumped into him and pinched his arm. “Remember,” she said under her breath, but still managing to be heard. Such skill. “Focus on the movie, but bring him in too, okay?” She gave him a look, grinning. “And don’t forget that his English isn’t as fluent as yours? So if they ask him something and he looks confused, help him out?”

Rin rolled his eyes and made to pat her hair but she ducked out of his reach, grumbling how her hair took way too long for him to mess up. When he finally approached Makoto, he grinned up to him, ignoring the flashing lights.

“Ready to face the lights?” he said, raising an eyebrow. Makoto coughed and nodded. He looked half ready to use his hand to shield himself from the camera flashes and that just wasn’t allowed.

Just in case Makoto was actually going to go through with that, Rin quickly grabbed Makoto’s hand and squeezed it. Makoto blinked. “Is this okay?” he asked. Rin could practically feel him wincing as the camera flashes seemed to intensify.

But Rin leaned back and shrugged. “It’s okay. I promise.”

And then he dragged Makoto in front of the cameras.

The interviewers asked fairly innocuous questions, about the role and his trips back and forth home, but it seemed like they all _wanted_ to ask about was Makoto. But they seemed fairly content in letting their camera crew capture him staring wide eyed at the entire event.

Rin was in the middle of laughing about some stunt he did during filming for maybe interview number four when Makoto tugged at his jacket, pulling his attention away.

“Rin! Is that…?” And then Makoto froze, turning towards the camera slowly as if he’d forgotten they were there. “Uh…” He chewed at his lip, and grinned sheepishly. “ _Sorry_ ,” he said in English, squeezing his eyes shut. “ _I thought I saw…_ ” and then Makoto frowned, turning back to Rin. “Robert Downy Jr? I didn't mean to interrupt,” he added, back in Japanese.

Rin laughed, loud and probably obnoxiously, and translated for the interviewer, who was apparently eating this act up. “Yeah,” he said, turning back to Makoto. “It might be him. Maybe we can even get you an autograph?”

Makoto’s eyes widen and he just looked so happy that Rin flushed and nudged him. “That would be awesome,” Makoto said, squeezing Rin’s hand.

Rin nodded, before waving slightly towards the interviewers and tugging Makoto towards the theater. Before they get inside, he tugs him down for a kiss on the cheek, and Makoto’s face turns brighter than Rin’s hair. Even more so when he can _feel_ the heat of the bajillion light bubs flashing on them who surely caught that kiss on camera.

“Aw,” Rin said, raising an eyebrow. “Come on. Let’s see if we can get Robert’s autograph.”

\--

They didn't manage to, but Makoto was so in shock at just being the same room as some of these acting legends, that Rin eventually had to drag him towards their seats. And Makoto was still in shock as the lights dimmed and the movie started and he realized that, for as good as his English was, he definitely hadn’t studied enough to understand rapid fire conversations.

So about ten minutes in, he was completely lost to what was happening in the movie. All he could get was that Rin was a cop, and so was Sousuke, and there were a lot of explosions.

He turned to Rin, half curious to see how the redhead was reacting to watching himself on screen, only to see Rin staring back at him. Rin, caught in the act, just grinned, and leaned back in his seat.

But later, after the movie ended and the thunderous applause, and moving through the crowds of fans that still waited until after the film ended, and getting back to the hotel, they ended up in Makoto’s hotel room, and the world was suddenly quiet.

Rin sat on the bed, tugging his shoes off with a groan, grumbling how shoes shouldn't hurt so badly, and Makoto shrugged out of his jacket. His mind was racing, both about the movie and the night, but all he really wanted to do was reach over to kiss Rin until they melted into one another.

So he grabbed the t-shirt he’d been sleeping in and tugged it on, and in the next movement, leaned down and captured Rin’s lips in a kiss. Rin didn’t even have the time to look surprised, instead wrapping his arms around Makoto’s neck and pulling him down further.

“You had no idea what the movie was about, did you?” Rin breathed as they broke away. Makoto had the good graces to look embarrassed as Rin snorted, reaching down to unbuckle Makoto’s dress pants. “And here I thought you were getting better at English. I guess I failed as a tutor.”

“Wait, I just…” Makoto said, ignoring both Rin and himself by moving away slightly, stepping out of the pants. He pointedly did not look at Rin’s face because, dammit, he wasn’t going to be distracted. “I just wanted to thank you. That was a lot of fun.”

Rin blinked, and sat up. “You think that’s all?” he asked, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “That I would drag you thousands of miles away from home to be my arm candy for a film premiere?”

“And it was fun!” Makoto protested, but Rin rolled his eyes and tugged Makoto onto the bed, laughing as Makoto squawked. “You can’t get those pants dirty, Kou made me promise!”

“Oi, the hell is my sister doing, trying to interfere with my sex life,” Rin grumbled, climbing off the bed and slipping out of his suit pants. “Anyway,” he said, unbuttoning the shirt.

Makoto’s gaze suddenly turned intense as Rin revealed more and more skin. He could feel his face heating up, and by the grin on Rin’s face, Rin noticed it as well.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Rin repeated, trying to look innocent as he unbuttoned his shirt even slower. Makoto swallowed. “Tomorrow, it’ll be just us. I promise. Well,” he frowned. “Maybe Seijuurou but that’s for security. But no interviews. No press junkets.” He tossed his shirt onto the ground and climbed onto the bed, slipping down beside Makoto, who tugged him forward. “I just really want to take you out on an actual date. Or something.”

“One where you’re not quizzing me?” Makoto teased, laughing slightly. “Making fun of my pronunciations or how I say certain things?”

Rin sat up and Makoto blinked, but then he saw a devilish glint in Rin's eye. “Well,” Rin said, moving back and hooking his thumbs into the top of Makoto’s boxers. He started to tug them down, and Makoto’s face started to burn. “I _am_ curious at how many ways you can say my name.”

\--

If Rin hadn’t been expecting Gou to knock as early as she was, he would’ve bitten off her head. But he was at the door at the second quiet knock and beckoned her in.

She gave a soft whistle, and when he turned to see Makoto’s boxers on top of a lamp, flushed and scowled. “Do you have-?” he said, but she shoved a tablet at him as she continued to survey the room.

He ignored her soft giggles as he skimmed through the articles about him she queued up from the event last night. Most of them focused on Rin and his mysterious boyfriend, but the publication that had interviewed Rin when he’d asked about RDJ couldn’t stop gushing about Makoto, even without a name to the face.

That, and all the pictures seemed to look good and be in good working order. He moved to hand the tablet back as he heard a soft groan, glancing up to see Makoto blearing up at the two of them from the bed.

Gou poked his shoulder. “I take it you two had a good night,” she said, and giggled when Makoto didn’t respond. “I would’ve taken him for a morning person.”

“We…” Rin felt his face heat up. “We had a long night.”

“I’d say,” she laughed, standing to her feet. “But articles are in order. No need for damage control – but there is always that one reviewer who keeps trying to bash the movie just because of your boyfriend…”

“Gou,” Rin warned, because Makoto definitely heard that.

She shrugged. “You know how it is. Anyway, Seijuurou says he’ll be ready whenever, but the sooner the better. You know how crowds get.” She leaned in closer, and showed flipped to the picture app on her tablet. “Forgot to ask. Is this one okay?”

Rin glanced down, skimming through some of the pictures from last night, and paid special attention to the ones of him and Makoto. He nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly. He stepped away, grabbing a list of things he’d scribbled this morning before Gou had arrived. “Think you can get it all?”

Gou hummed and tucked the list into her pocket. “Sure. Nitori or I will.” She grinned and leaned up, squeezing his cheek. “Have fun today, okay?”

Before he could argue, she waved and slipped out of the hotel room. But by then, Makoto was sitting up, and Rin was trying not to looking at anyplace he’d sucked a bruise onto Makoto’s skin last night.

There wasn’t much available places left to look. Rin grinned to himself.

“What was that about a reviewer?” Makoto asked, yawning. Rin sighed.

“Just another asshole who deserves to be fired,” he said, leaning down and kissing Mkaoto’s forehead. “Now get up. We have sights to see.”

“But it’s…” and Makoto yawned again, and if it wasn’t so early, Rin would’ve never thought this, but it totally reminded him of a big kitten and it was really adorable. “But it’s so early…”

“Gotta go before the tourists,” Rin said, tossing Makoto his boxers. “Up and at ‘em.”

Makoto grumbled.

\--

There was something strange about walking on the Miracle Mile in the early hours of the day. Makoto still didn’t know how he’d managed to get out of bed and onto the sidewalk, but having Rin walking beside him, hand in hand, was quite nice.

Even if it was like _seven_ in the morning.

On the car ride over, Rin had said that they could do anything. From museums to movies to just sitting on the beach, anything Makoto wanted to do, they could. And for some reason, all Makoto wanted, instead of the glitz and glam, was just the chance to walk down the street with his boyfriend and not be accosted by photographers.

And at this early hour, it seemed like it was working.

Rin was talking about some museum (he'd said something about a Lacma?) as they walked, but Makoto grew distracted, and tugged Rin towards what looked like a cluster of street lamps all bunched together. “What is that?” he asked. He didn’t want to let go of Rin’s hand, but he wanted to get a closer look and Rin was walking at the pace of someone who has seen it all before.

“The urban lights exhibit?” Rin said, raising an eyebrow. “I guess if you haven’t seen it, it’s pretty cool…” He trailed off and gave Makoto an even stranger look. “What are you doing?”

“We don’t have any pictures of us from this trip!” Makoto said, tugging his phone out of his pocket.

Rin’s eyebrow stayed up. “That’s because they’re floating all around the internet.”

Frowning, Makoto lowered his phone. “I just want a couple pictures of you that we took. But if you don’t that…”

With a huff that sounded more amused than annoyed, Rin plucked the phone out of Makoto’s hands and stepped beside him against one of the lights. “It’s fine, you dork,” he said, probably gentler than he’d meant to. “I just thought you’d like the higher quality pictures.”

Before Rin could take the picture, Makoto leaned over and kissed him. Rin flushed.

They spent most of the morning just walking, a thing Rin apparently had never done in Los Angeles. Makoto offered to explain the Metro system and Rin gave him a similarly horrified look that Kou had.

But it was just so _nice_ just to talk. They walked all up and down Wilshire Boulvard, and Rin pointed out buildings and locations from movies while Makoto just stared up in awe. Anytime Rin turned away, Makoto snapped a picture, quickly lowering his phone if Rin looked up.

Anyone with an internet connection could access high quality pictures of Matsuoka Rin looking fine as hell. But only Makoto could get the tired but happy Rin with a baseball cap thrown over his messy hair, and a sweatshirt that Rin still hadn't bothered to give back to him. And the thought of that made Makoto smile.

But he did notice that if money ever came up, from buying sodas from the 99 cent store as they started their trek, to little souvenirs they found when they slowly made their way over to the Grove shopping center, Rin always paid. Or at least, tried to pay, but when Makoto noticed him pulling out his wallet, he’d quickly put the item back.

And it shouldn’t bother him, because Rin had money, but for some reason, really did. He tried to not let it show, but after what felt like the twentieth time he had to stop looking at something, for fear Rin would try to buy it for him, he realized he had to say something.

Makoto thumbed through a notebook and Rin plucked it out of his hands, moving to go to the cash register. Before he took two steps, Makoto grabbed Rin’s hand, effectively stopping him.

“Can we talk?” He said softly. Rin’s eyes widened and once the words went through Makoto’s sleep deprived mind, his eyes widened. “Oh! Oh jeez, not about that.” Makoto snagged the book out of Rin’s hands and placed it back on the shelf. “I just don’t need you to always buy me stuff.”

“Mako,” Rin grumbled, crossing his arms. “But I can. I don’t want to brag, but I have a lot of money and if I want to spend it on you, then why can’t I?”

Makoto fidgeted. “Cause it makes me uncomfortable? Like, I know you’re doing it because you want to, but it still makes me feel awkward.” He tugged Rin forward, looping his arms around his shoulders. “I really, really like you, and all the ridiculousness that comes with it. I don’t need you to buy me stuff to stick around.”

Rin looked up, giving him a hard look. Makoto didn’t break eye contact, and eventually Rin grinned, relaxing into his arms. “You really, really like me?” he said with a smirk. “Even if I make you get up early?”

Rolling his eyes, Makoto leaned over. “I might even say I love you,” he whispered, before moving back. Rin’s eyes widened and the smirk dropped and Makoto smiled in response. “Of course, that was before you woke me up, so I might not say that anymore.”

“You little-!” Rin shoved him, his face completely red. “You’re a jerk.”

Makoto grinned and tugged him out the store.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, from exploring the 3rd Street Promenade Mall and visiting stores and trying to convince Rin to take the bus even one stop (he didn’t. Threatened to leave Makoto in the States for that, actually). Makoto ended up having to take a few pictures for fans, which Rin grumbled at, but when a couple of girls walked up and asked for _Makoto’s_ picture, Rin all but snarled and dragged him away.

“They’re just trying to be nice!” he protested, glancing back at them and giving them an apologetic look.

“I don’t mind being public domain,” Rin grumbled. “My boyfriend isn’t.”

And something warm fluttered inside and Makoto grinned, grabbing Rin’s hand.

They ended up on Santa Monica beach again, as the sun went down and the crowds began to drift away. Rin pulled the baseball cap off and leaned against Makoto, eyes closed and sighing. Makoto wrapped an arm around him, staring off to the ocean.

“I kind of like it here,” Makoto said, half to Rin. He wasn’t quite sure if Rin was even awake, considering how long they’d been up, but he might as well say something anyway. “This was fun. Thank you for bringing me.”

Rin exhaled and nudged against Makoto. “You sure I can’t convince you to drop out of school and follow me like a groupie?” Rin asked, exhaling softly. “I promise to make it worth your while.”

Makoto laughed, quiet and resigned, and ran a hand through Rin’s hair. “I’m going to miss you,” he added. “Seeing you so much these past few days is going to make me miss you even more when I get home.”

“Offer still stands.” Makoto looked down to Rin who was now staring up to him. “I didn’t say this before,” Rin said, yawning. “But I also really do kinda love you.” And then he closed his eyes and nudged against Makoto again. “In case you’re worried that I’ll find someone else on the next leg of the trip.”

“I dunno,” Makoto said, but he reached down and laced his fingers with Rin’s. Rin squeezed his hand, and Makoto squeezed back. “I think Kou might help me out if you did.”

Rin snorted. “After the stunt you pulled with the public transit? I don’t think she’s helping you out at all.”

They sat in silence, as the sun dipped beneath the waves. Just as it began to grow dark and on the uncomfortable side of cold, Rin’s phone started to buzz. He grumbled, awkwardly sitting up and grabbing it out of his pocket without letting go of Makoto’s hands.

“Driver says it’s time to go,” he said, shoving the phone back in his pockets. “Our flights are too early to pull another stunt like last night.”

He yawned and climbed to his feet, trying to tug Makoto up with him. But Makoto stayed put, staring out to the water.

“You think we’ll ever come back?” he asked softly. “I mean, both of us, not just you.” He flushed, and even if Rin couldn’t see it, he still felt like his cheeks were glowing. “I mean, cause you’ll have a ton of more premieres and I…”

Rin knelt down beneath Makoto's knees and leaned forward, kissing him to effectively shut him up. It worked, for a moment, but then Makoto leaned back and tried to keep talking, but Rin pressed his fingers against Makoto’s mouth.

“The only reason you’re not coming with us to the London premiere,” Rin said softly, locking eyes with Makoto, “is because you have school. And I don’t want you to be jet lagged and exhausted trying to get back on schedule. But Gou and I did try to fit you in. But if you want, I’ll bring you back to every event.” He smirked, leaning his forehead against Makoto. “If this one didn’t scare you off.”

Makoto grinned, and he moved to kiss Rin but there was a faint buzzing noise and Rin grumbled, moving away.

“That’ll be the driver again,” he said, climbing to his feet. This time, when he reached a hand down, Makoto grabbed it and allowed himself to be tugged into standing.

“Thanks,” Makoto said. Rin turned back to him, and Makoto grabbed his hand. “For letting me into your world, even for just a bit.”

Rin grinned and tugged Makoto’s arm over his shoulder. “No problem. Now I just got to figure out how to keep you here.”

\--

And just like that, it was all over. Rin had wanted to spend the night doing nothing but kiss Makoto but as soon as his head hit the pillow, it felt like Gou was at their door, telling them to hurry up so they could head to the airport.

The car ride over was quiet, mainly due to the early hour, but Rin could feel thoughts rushing through his head. He stayed silent though, and just leaned on Makoto for the trip, yawning.

They get through security and head to the international section. Rin bypassed the lounges that he and his family usually relaxed in during their wait to walk Makoto to his gate. He tugged his hat down again and again, but he wasn’t really in the mood to be seen by fans as he tried to not cry about his boyfriend leaving.

Cause he wasn’t going to cry. He _didn’t_ cry, dammit.

But Makoto stopped near his gate, dropping his bag onto a nearby bench as they started to call for the passengers. He could get on now, considering Rin had gotten him first class seats, but Makoto just turned and draped his arms on Rin’s shoulders, sighing.

“Next time you’re home… You’ll be there for longer, right?” Makoto asked, and Rin winced a little how much it sounded like pleading.

“I dunno,” Rin admitted, drooping his head against Makoto’s chest. “I’ll try though.”

Even if he didn’t want to cry, he still felt some moisture escape his eyes and he sniffled, rubbing at his face, half embarrassed. “Now go on. I don’t want you to miss your flight,” Rin said. He twitched a little at how his voice cracked.

Makoto let out a soft laugh and squeezed him, and Rin snuffled again. “I’ll miss you,” he said softly.

Rin reached up and pulled Makoto down for a kiss, far more chaste than he’d like. “I’ll message you when I get to London, okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll text you when I’m home,” Makoto agreed.

With one more squeeze and one more smile, Makoto turned, grabbed his bag, and got onto the plane. Rin rubbed at his face again, tucked his hat a little lower on his head, and walked towards the lounge.

Gou gave him one look before frowning and handing him a bottle of water. “Stop it,” she said with a frown. “You’re making me sad.”

“I’m fine,’ Rin grumbled, though his heart wasn’t into it. He took a long sip of the water and sighed, wiping his face. “You sent that package though, right?”

Gou rolled her eyes. “No.” At Rin’s wide eyed expression, she shook her head. “I had Nitori send it, but don’t worry, you goof. It’s fine.” She gave a pointed look towards his shirt and Rin looked down, realizing he was still wearing Makoto’s sweatshirt. “Are you going to be okay?”

Rin shrugged, turning away. “Yeah.”

\--

Haru opened the door to Makoto fiddling with the locks and gave him a long look. “I had a roommate once,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Can’t remember what he looked like though, now that he’s all famous.”

Makoto smiled weakly. “Haru…”

Haru shrugged and stepped aside, and Makoto made a beeline for his bed and collapsed. “You two looked really cute at the premiere,” Haru said, as Makoto snuggled with his pillows.

Makoto blinked, lifting his head up ever so slightly. “Did you just call Rin cute?”

Crossing his arms, Haru frowned. “He’s fine when he’s not trying to suck your face off.”

Makoto snorted and fell against the pillows, and was out.

He woke up like twelve hours later, in the middle of the night, and it suddenly hit him that he wasn’t going to see Rin for a long time. He shot Rin a message that he’d made it home and good luck for his premiere in London, before dropping the phone on his bed, and covering his face with a pillow.

Maybe, if he closed his eyes, he could pretend that he would wake up beside Rin again. But when he woke up alone, with one side of his bed cold and Haru humming in the kitchen, Makoto sighed and resigned himself to being disappointed.

Days passed and classes started again. People kept sending pictures of Rin and Makoto to his Twitter account and gossip magazines speculated why Rin’s mysterious boyfriend hadn’t made it to the London showing. Makoto had half wondered where his sweatshirt had disappeared to until Rin texted a picture of him sitting in his hotel room with his sweatshirt and nothing else, and Makoto stared at it, wide eyed and laughing nervously.

A week or so after the trip, Makoto came home from class, still feeling exhausted at the most random times, to see Haru standing in the kitchen cooking. “You got a package,” Haru said by way of greeting. Makoto blinked, slipping out of his shoes and snagging the box off the couch. Haru followed him into the living room, peering over his shoulder. “Is it Rin?”

Makoto ripped open the box and blinked, pulling out the notebook he’d seen while at that store in the Grove. And beneath it was a sticker of the LA Metro System. And a small fake Academy Award. And a bunch of little souvenirs that Makoto had talked Rin out of getting because he didn’t think they were worth it.

But beneath off of the little gifts, there was a silver picture frame and a letter. The picture within the frame was from the night of the premiere, of Makoto staring over at Rin, eyes soft, and Rin grinning back, confident and just on this side of cocky.

Makoto had to blink to stop himself from tearing up and quickly tore into the letter. It was hastily scribbled, and Makoto had to wonder when Rin had even had the time to write it. 

_Mako,_

_You said not to spend money on you, but I just wanted you to have some things to remember the trip by. I_ know _it bugs you, but everything in here was under $20. Well. Except the picture frame, but we look damn good in it, don't you think?_

_Hope you can join me at my other premieres. I think you looked quite dashing on my arm. ;D_

_Miss you already._

_Rin_

“Wow,” Haru said, and Makoto almost jumped out of his skin. He’d apparently forgotten he was even there. “He’s a sap.”

Makoto laughed and wiped at his face. “Yeah,” he said, looking at the box. “He kinda is.”

Makoto gathered up everything and headed towards his room, dropping it onto the bed. He grabbed his phone to shoot Rin a text and saw the picture on his phone of the two of them at the light exhibit at the museum and he just stopped for a bit and smiled.

Cause, yeah, his boyfriend might not be around all the time, and people might creep on Makoto because of who he was dating, and sometimes the the only way he could see Rin when he was bored and did a search for him on the web. But that was okay. Makoto was better than okay.

He was happy.

With a grin, Makoto sent a picture of himself and all the stuff to Rin, and flopped against the bed, holding the picture frame tight against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize they hit up super touristy areas. Would you believe I love the touristy areas? And I might have put some my favorite places in this fic. 
> 
> PS, LA public transit isn’t as awful as Gou says it is. It’s worse ( _so_ much worse). But the subways are nice!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
